1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to battery cover mechanisms, particularly to a battery cover mechanism used in portable electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs) are widely used. When a battery is installed in the portable electronic device, the battery is generally shielded and fixed in place by a battery cover mechanism.
A commonly used battery cover mechanism includes a cover and a housing. The cover includes a pin at on one end and a protrusion at an opposite end. The housing defines a receiving hole and a holding aperture. The protrusion can be received in the holding aperture, and the cover impelled towards the housing until the pin is received into the receiving hole. As such, the cover securely engages the housing by protrusion seated in the holding aperture. However, the cover usually needs to be separated from the housing for removing a battery from the housing. Therefore, the cover may be easily lost.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.